Sanitarium Manifesto of the Membership
I. Purpose This manifesto represents the ideals which Sanitarium members are expected to uphold, and lays out the specifics of Sanitarium membership as well as the rights and obligations of Sanitarium members. II. Admission Individuals shall be admitted to Sanitarium at the discretion of the Minister of Internal Affairs, who may set procedures and criteria for admissions at their discretion. III. Oath Prior to becoming a Sanitarium member, all applicants must affirm the Sanitarium Oath of Membership as read below. "I, (your name) , solemnly swear to uphold the ideals of Sanitarium, to stand by her as she stands by me, to promote the interests of my fellow members, and to adhere to the directives of my superiors. I affirm that I will act in a manner befitting of Sanitarium, and will not allow fear, coercion, or bribery to waver my dedication to this oath. So help me admin, (your name)" IV. Rights of the Members Sanitarium members are endowed with a set of rights which may not be limited in any form by any actor, foreign or domestic. A. Right to Protection. All members have the right to assistance in the form or military or financial assistance should they fall victim to unprovoked attacks. B. Right to Free Speech Members have the right to express themselves freely on and off of Sanitarium's electronic assets, with exception when use of such free speech would endanger the security of Sanitarium, blatantly impede upon the personal boundaries of another, or fail to uphold the standards of Sanitarium. C. Right to Fair Justice. No member accused of contravening alliance legislation will be punished in a manner which limits their privileges as a member or endangers the security of their nation without first being convicted through alliance trial proceedings as defined by Article VII of the Manifesto of the Government. D. Right to Self-Determination Members are free to lead their nation as they desire without fear or coercion, with exception to when exercise of this right would endanger the security of Sanitarium. This right does not bar restrictions on services to nations who do not meet official Sanitarium suggestions. E. Right to Legislate Any member may propose legislation by contacting a member of the Cabinet. Additionally, any member may campaign for and be elected to government with exception to those who have been barred from office as a result of removal from office or conviction through alliance trial. V. Obligations of the Members Sanitarium membership comes with a set of obligations which all members of Sanitarium are expected to uphold. Failure to meet these obligations may result in being tried in Alliance trial as defined by article XIII of the Manifesto of the Government. A. Upholding Standards Members are expected to act in a manner befitting of Sanitarium, with respect to those both in and outside of Sanitarium. B. Adhering to Sanitarium Legislation Members are expected to understand and follow all active Sanitarium legislation, including this manifesto and the Oath of membership. VI. Expulsion Members may only be expelled from Sanitarium only through alliance trial proceedings as defined by article VIII of the Manifesto of the Government. VII. Amendment Understanding the importance of adaptation when necessary, this manifesto may be amended through the following processes A. Proposal A Proposal to amend may be made to the high government to amend this manifesto, with discussion to last no less then six hours and not to exceed seven days. B. Voting Following discussion, the proposal shall be voted upon by the high government to last 72 hours or until all eligible votes have been cast. A 2/3rds majority of counted votes (Abstentions shall not be counted) is required for passage. C. Referendum Upon passage among the high government, the proposal shall be put upon a seven (7) day referendum among the Sanitarium membership, with a majority of votes required to approve the measure. Category:Sanitarium Category:Constitutional Documents